kidswbfandomcom-20200216-history
The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper: The Complete Animated Series (DVD)
The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper: The Complete Animated Series is a upcoming DVD release Coming to DVD October 27, 2026 from Universal Pictures Home Entertainment DVD 8-disc set release for featuring the complete animated series with it's all 52 episodes of 4 seasons. of The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper and special features Including DVD has both the four languages tracks English, French, Latin American Spanish and Brazilian Portuguese four dubs and four tracks of the series, along with English, French, Latin American Spanish and Brazilian Portuguese four subtitles. The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper: The Complete Animated Series DVD box 8-disc set was upcoming released on DVD October 27, 2026 in the U.S. and Canada. Episodes Disc One * Spooking Bee / Fugedaboudit / The Flew * Paws / The Alphabet Song / Is So Too * Legend of Duh Bigfoot / The Ghostly Day / Invasion of the UGFO's * Rocket Booster / A Really Scary Casper Moment / Day of the Living Casper * Three Boos and a Babe / The Whipstaff Inmates / Elusive Exclusive * Paranormal Press / Another Spooky and Poil Moment / Deadstock * Poil Jammed / The Who That I Am / A Picture Says 1000 Words Disc Two * Spooks, Lies & Videotape / Ghostfather * Rebel Without a Date / Don't Bank on It * Casper vs. the Ultimate Fan Boy / Field of Screams * Grim and Bear It / Fatso of the Opera * Dead of the Class / A Spooky and Poil Moment / Y-Files * Losing Face / Galloping Ghost * Aunt Misbehavin' / Split Personalities * Something to Stink About / Pulp Friction * Ectospasms / Stink of the Road / Doc's Depression Disc Three * Boo to the Future / All That Falderal * Spooky and Poil Meet the Monsters / You Know You're Alive When... / 13 Ways To Scare a Fleshie / The Trick's a Treat * Frightening Storm / The Ghostly Trio / The Legend of Whitebeard * Three Ghosts and a Baby / I Wanna Be Rude / Leave It to Casper * Luck of the Spookish / Day Care Nightmare * Scream Card / You Know When You're Alive When / Lady Screams the Boos * A Christmas Peril / Ms. Banshee's Holiday Hits / Good Morning Dr. Harvey / Fright Before Christmas * A Midsummer's Night Scream / Auntie Maimed * Gargoils / Ms. Banshee's Public Domain Hits / Boosom Buddies * What Goes Around / Scavenger Haunt Disc Four * Columboo / All About "C" * Hat Sick / Cancion De Olor / The Boo-Muda Triangle * Intensive Scare / F-A-T-S-O / Stench! * The Phantom of the Oprah / Stretch's Information Tidbit / The Crying Game * Free Goldie / I'd Pick Your Nose / Birthday Boos * Rats! / Stinkie Time Theater / Great Ghouly Governess * Aboove the Law / Ten Little Fatsos / Haunt-A-Thon * This Old Manor / Scareobicize * Gingersnap Out of It / Send a Good Stink Up Their Noses / Ghostly Locks and the Three Scares Disc Five * Booparty / Do You Like Me? / MacDeath! * The Scummies / Three-Ring Whipstaff / It's Best to be the Most * The Son Also Rises / Stretching is Good for You / Ghostfinger * Mom Always likes Ghouls Best / Dare to Scare / Bury Maguire * Four Funerals and a Wedding / I Can Be Anything / Family Reunion Disc Six * Horrid Copy / I'm Nothing Without My Hat / Caspeer Pressure * That Thing You Boo! / A Good Walk Poiled * Jasper / It's Great To Be a Ghost / The Boo-Bloods of Whipstaff * Ghost Jam / Do the Spooky / Dr. Harvey and Mr. Gruesome Disc Seven * Politically Co-Wrecked Casper / Three Little Letters / Pen and Tell Her * Jack and the Scream Stalk / Boo Bash a Bone Bag / Artistic? That's a Stretch! * Scaredy Boo Where Have You Got To? / Casper’s New Theme Song / The Daunting Game * At The BOO-vies / Sing Yourself Happy / Snowball’s Chance Disc Eight * NYPD BOO / Three Cool Ghouls / Working Ghouls * Scream Test / Ms. Banshee's Kid Songs / The Doctor Is Out * Miami Nice / If You're Unhappy And You Know It / That Advice Stinks * BOO-Kini Beach / Garlic Bread Man Special Features * Behind the Scenes interviews with the spooky voice cast and creators of The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * 4 Bonus Theatrical Shorts from Casper the Friendly Ghost ** The Friendly Ghost ** There's Good Boos To-Night ** A Haunting We Will Go ** Casper's Spree Under the Sea DVD Spoken Languages * English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) * English (Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround) * French (Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround) * Latin American Spanish (Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround) * Brazilian Portuguese (Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround) DVD Subtitles * English SDH * French * Latin American Spanish * Brazilian Portuguese Video gallery Trailer gallery Trivia *Even though the The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper: The Complete Animated Series DVD box art only claims it supports region 1, it also supports regions 2 and 4 as well. **The reason for region 2 is due to the French audio and subtitles (French audio only) that are featured. **The reason for region 4 is due to the Latin American Spanish and Brazilian Portuguese audio and subtitles (Latin American Spanish audio only) and (Brazilian Portuguese audio only) that are featured. Category:DVD Category:The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper: The Complete Animated Series (DVD) Category:The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:DVDs Category:Cartoon DVDs Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Category:Universal Studios Category:The Complete Series Category:October 27, 2026